Merry Christmas Karone
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: Karone feel unhappy. Can Leo help Karone enjoy Christmas


**Merry Christmas Karone**

Couple: Leo/Karone

Summary: Karone feel unhappy. Can Leo help Karone enjoy Christmas

Everyone is getting ready for Christmas when Damon came in with a Santa Hat on his head and everyone notice it.

Kai: What's with the Christmas hat?

Damon: It's Christmas

Leo: You look like you in a Christmas spirit

Damon: Yup I love Christmas

Kai: Where did you get that hat anyway?

Before Damon can answer Mayra and Kendrick came in cheerfully.

Kendrick: You like it?

Kai: Um of course it's great!

Kendrick: Great because I made you one too

Kai: Is it only for me

Mayra: No it for Mike and Leo too.

Leo and Mike look at each other and shrugged

Leo and Mike: Well that's great.

Mayra put the hats on Mike while Kendrick put the hat on Kai and Leo

Mayra and Kendrick: Merry Christmas Guys

Kai, Leo, Mike, and Damon: Merry Christmas girls

Mayra and Kendrick: (smile) you guys look adorable

Mayra and Kendrick was about to leave when Leo stop them

Leo: Hey where are you two going?

Kendrick: Christmas shopping

Mayra: You guys can come too if you want

Kai: No thanks I'm fine

Mayra: Don't worry we will cook and Kai can you help us?

Kai: Sure no problem

Mike: Hey is Karone going with you two

Mayra: Of course we are going to buy her some new clothes to wear.

Kendrick: And one more thing we are having some guest for Christmas.

Leo: And may I ask who is it?

Kendrick: The space ranger and time force rangers

Damon: Cool we guys can hang out

Kai: Yeah and I can learn new thing

Leo: Same here.

Mike: Let's all the guys play against the girls

Mayra and Kendrick: What game?

Kai, Leo, Mike, and Damon: Dodge ball

Mayra and Kendrick: You're on

Mayra and Kendrick left as Karone came in the doorway.

Kendrick: Karone! We were about to get you

Karone: Why?

Mayra: We are taking you shopping with us.

Kendrick: What do you say? Do you want to come with us?

Karone: Okay

Karone notice the guys with the hat and she laugh little and Leo look at her and smile. Kendrick, Karone, and Mayra left holding hands together laughing and talking while Leo still staring as Karone left with a smile. Damon and Kai came up to Leo and tap him on the shoulder and Leo snap out of it.

Damon: Leo

Kai: You're okay

Leo: Yeah let's watch the super bowl.

Leo, Kai, Mike and Damon sat on the couch and watch TV taking off their Santa hats.

Meanwhile at the mall

Karone, Kendrick, Mayra were picking out food and Christmas stuff when we came to the scene where they pick clothes while Karone was looking at a necklace that she want. It was a sliver string with a blue diamond butterfly. She was still looking at it when Kendrick calls her.

Kendrick: Hey Karone can you come here

Karone: Sure what is it?

Kendrick: Try on these

Kendrick hand Karone a baby pink overall shirt and black long skirt

Karone: I don't know about this Kendrick (holding the clothes Kendrick gave her.)

Kendrick: Come on try it on

Karone: I don't know what to say

Kendrick: Just look at it as a gift from me to you

Karone: Thank you Kendrick

Kendrick: You welcome

Mayra: Go ahead try it on

Karone: Okay

Mayra: I'm going to pay for the stuff

Kendrick: Okay I tell Karone to keep it on

Mayra: Okay

Mayra left to go pay Karone clothes while Kendrick pick one more clothes for Karone to wear. After that Karone came out of the dressing room with her old clothes in her hand wearing the new clothes

Kendrick: You look great!

Karone: Thanks

Mayra: Wow Karone you are beautiful

Karone: Thanks (smile)

Mayra: We better get going now

Kendrick: Yeah let's go

The girls left

Meanwhile at the girls place

The guys were still watching the TV when a group came in and Leo turn around realize who they were.

Leo: Well make yourself at home

Wes: I guess you don't remember me

Leo: You're Wes Collins

Wes: Yup

Leo: Are you and Jen together

Wes: Me and Jen (holding Jen hand as she smile at him) are married

Leo: Congratulation Wes and Jen

Wes and Jen: Thanks

A man came in looking for Leo

Man: Leo I got what you wanted

Leo: Thanks (give the man the money)

Man: No problems see ya

The man left as Leo put the item in his pocket

Mike: Well sit down

Everyone sit down when Mayra Kendrick and Karone came in the door

Kendrick: Everyone came already!

Mayra: Sorry we are late

Lucas: Don't worry about it.

Nadira: Let me help you

Kendrick: Thanks

Kai and Damon notice Karone wearing new clothes

Damon: Karone you look great!

Karone: Thank you Damon

Kai: Wow Karone you look beautiful

Karone: Thanks Kai

Karone saw Wes

Karone: Hi

Wes: Hey I'm Wes

Karone: I'm Karone. Nice to meet you

The shake hands and Wes notice what Karone was wearing

Wes: You look pretty

Karone: Thank you

Mike: Lucas! You and Nadira are

Lucas: Married

Kai: Congratulation

Lucas: Thanks man

Kendrick: Hey you guys can chill out while Kai, Mayra, and me make dinner

Jen: Can I help

Katie: We love to help you too.

Kendrick: Sure

Mayra; Thank you for helping us

Katie: Anytime

Jen: No problem

Jen went over to Wes

Jen: Wes can you help us with the decorations

Wes: Sure

Jen left and went over to Kendrick to help her with the dinner. Wes was getting ready for the decorations when a group came in.

Carter: Do you need a hand Wes

Wes turned around and saw Carter

Wes: Carter long time no see

They do the hand shake

Carter: I brought my wife and friends with me

They came in with the gifts when Eric came in later on with Taylor his wife

Eric: Sorry Wes I was kind of late

Taylor: It's was my fault. My friends won't be able to make it.

Wes: (laughing) don't worry about

Cole: I'm here am I?

Taylor: What take you guys so long?

Cole: We got a problem

Alyssa: Relax we got it solve.

Merrick and Princes Shayla came in with the other wild force rangers with their stuffs

Kai: I guess we have a lot of guest tonight

Leo didn't see Andros and his friends and he notice Karone wasn't that happy. Leo came over to Karone

Karone: They are not coming

Leo: I know they are on the way here

Karone: I'm okay Leo. I still have you guys

Leo: Come on let help with the decoration

Karone: Okay

Leo put his arm around Karone neck.

All rangers help with the decorations putting everything up. Leo was helping Karone putting up the mistletoe. Karone was on the ladder doing the decoration as Leo stand next to the ladder when she fell off the ladder and Leo catches her in his arm. They were laughing. His hand was wrap around her back holding her up.

Karone: Sorry

Leo: You're okay

Karone: Yeah thanks

Leo: No problem

Karone: Done

Leo: Are you done?

Karone: Yeah

Leo: Let me put the ladder away.

Karone: Okay

Leo went to go put the ladder while Karone sit at the counter when Nadira came up to her.

Nadira: Hey I'm Nadira

Karone: Hi I'm Karone

Nadira: You like him don't you?

Karone: Yeah I guess you right.

Nadira: I know that you were once Astronema

Karone: Yeah and evil too

Nadira: You're not the one that has a bad past. I was once evil when I realize that human aren't really bad after all. I was given a chance to start over and that my father was also given a chance and become human. I think you should move on with your life. Don't let the past get in the way of your life.

Nadira saw Leo coming toward her and Karone and she turned back to Karone.

Nadira: Go for it Karone.

Karone: Thanks I hope we can be friends

Nadira: We are friends now. You can always talk to me anytime.

Nadira left to help the girls and Leo sat next to her.

Leo: Hey you're okay

Karone: Yeah I'm now thanks to Nadira I can move on with my life and start all over again.

Leo: That's great Karone!

Karone: Just wish my brother can hear this.

Andros: I would be so proud of you Karone

Karone turn around and saw Andros and Ashley and she was surprised.

Karone: Andros! Ashley!

She hug Ashley and then Andros. Karone was still hugging Andros

Karone: I missed you so much.

Andros: Me too

Karone: I'm glad you can come. Where Zhane?

Leo: Where Kendrick

Leo, Karone, Andros, and Ashley look for Zhane and Kendrick when Leo and Karone found them and Andros and Ashley came behind Leo and Karone and saw Zhane and Kendrick. They were making out.

Andros: No way when did this happen? (Laughing)

Karone: Oh my god (laughing)

Leo: Oh man (laughing)

Ashley: Zhane never tell us this.(laughing)

Carter, Wes, Damon, Eric, and Cole came up behind them

Damon: Hey where were you guys.

Damon follows their gaze and saw what they were looking at.

Damon: Damm

Cole: Wow

Eric: Now that what I called a movie session

Wes: Hey Eric speaking of movie we just forget one thing.

Everyone: And that is.

Wes: Popcorn

Carter: and some chairs to sit down and watch.

Damon: Whew look at them going at it.

Eric: I think they are headed for third base

Wes: Yeah right.

Karone: I had enough with this. I'm outta here.

Karone, Leo, Ashley and Andros left.

Carter: Do you think it's necessary for us to be watching them.

Wes: Maybe you're right

Damon: Come on you two are being a wussy. Let me stop them

The guys pull him back

Eric: That's enough let's go and leave the love birds alone

The guys left

Later on at the guy's place

The rangers were all there.

Kai: Before we start the dodge ball game. We separate into two groups. Cole and Leo will be the captain. Choose your Group wisely. Begin.

Cole: Alyssa

Leo: Merrick

Cole: Max

Leo: Wes

Cole: Danny

Leo: Katie

Cole: Kelsey

Leo: Lucas

Cole: Chad

Leo: Nadira

Cole: Joel

Leo: Ryan

Cole: Dana

Leo: Carter

Cole: TJ

Leo: Cassie

Cole: Zhane

Leo: Andros

Cole: Carlos

Leo: Ashley

Cole: Trip

Leo: Jen

Cole: Damon

Leo: Eric

Cole: Kai

Leo: Karone

Cole: Mike

Leo: Kendrick

Cole: Mayra

Leo: Taylor

Kai: Alright let's start the game. Let's the fun begin

The Dodge ball Field

Circuit: Ready in 3, 2, 1 GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both the team grab for the ball. 6 people from Leo team grab the ball and 4 from Cole team grab the ball.

Alyssa toss the ball to hit Merrick but the aim missed and Merrick strike Alyssa out

Katie toss the ball at Danny and it strike him out

Katie: Yes!

Jen: Nice shot Katie

Katie: Thanks

Max tried to hit Nadira but it ended up Nadira striking him out

Lucas: Yeah that's my girl

Dana strike Lucas out

Lucas: Damm that's is so cold

Dana stick her tongue out at Lucas.

Wes strike out Chad and Joel

Zhane strike out Andros

Andros: Zhane! Dammit!

Ashley strike out Zhane and she was laughing too

Andros: Yeah!

Zhane: Oh now you get revenge for your husband

Ashley: That's right. Bye Zhane

Dana strike out Ashley

Zhane: Ha Ha that's my revenge to youuuuuuu Ash.

Zhane do the monkey dance

Ryan strike out Kesley and TJ and also Carlos

Cassie and Taylor Go Ryan! Go Ryan!

Cole strike out Nadira and Cassie

Jen strike out Trip and Damon

Mike strike out Taylor and Katie

Eric: Big Mistake

Eric strike out Kai

Dana strike out Ryan

Kendrick strike out Mike

Dana strike out Merrick and Kendrick

Cole strike out Jen and Wes

Wes: Great I got busted

Karone strike out Mayra

Dana strike out Karone

Circut: Time out

The two team talk out the plan

Cole: We are in trouble

Dana: Don't worry I'll get Carter and Eric

Cole: I'll get Leo

Leo: They are getting us now

Eric: Unless Carter kick his wife out

Carter: I can't

Leo: Come on it's just a game

Eric: Fine I'll take on your wife

Carter: Thank you but go easy on her

Eric: No problem

Leo: I go for Cole

Circut: Continue the game

Eric strike Dana but missed.

Dana strike Eric but missed because Carter knock the ball away from Eric

Eric: Thanks man

Carter: No problem

Dana strike Carter out

Eric strike Dana out

Cole: Oh Shit

Alyssa: Cole you can do it.

Cole: I'm doom

Eric: Any last word pretty boy

Cole: Yeah one word you out

Cole strike Eric out

Eric: Oh SHITTTTTT

Leo: Dammit

Cole: Look like it me and you

Circuit: It's time for the Death ball game

Wes: Andros you think Leo going to Lose

Andros: I doubted

Karone: I can't look

Merrick: Don't worry it's only a game

Merrick put his hand on Karone shoulder

Circuit: Ready when I count to 3 you will grab the ball. 1...2...3!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cole toss the ball but missed and Leo toss the ball and strike Cole out

Andros: Yeah

Merrick: Yeah

Karone ran over to Leo and Leo lift her up

Karone: Congratulation Leo

Leo: Thanks

The other team went over to congratulate the winning team

Cole: Good game Leo

They shook hand

Leo: Thanks Cole

Kai: Let's open the presents

The rangers went back to the guy's place

Kendrick open the gift from Leo and it was a journal with a pen

Leo: You like it

Kendrick: Leo I love it

Karone open the gift from Andros and Ashley. It's was a bracelet from Ashley and a pretty necklace made from Andros at KO-35

Karone: Thanks guys

She hugged both Andros and Ashley

Leo received a sliver watch from his brother Mike

Leo: Thanks Mike

Mike: Merry Christmas Leo

Leo: You too

Mike received a watch from Leo too

Mike: Thanks

Mike received a leather black jacket from Mayra

Mayra received earrings from Mike

Mike: Thanks Mai

Mayra: Thank you too

Mike suddenly grab Mayra and kiss her on the lips

Mike: I always wanted to do that

Mayra: Me too

Leo smile at Mike. He was happy for his brother.

Kendrick received a necklace from Zhane at KO-35 that is his

Zhane: I always had it on and now I want you to have it

Kendrick: I love it Zhane.

Zhane: Merry Christmas Kendrick

Zhane put it on for her

Kendrick kiss Zhane on the lips

Everyone was happy with their gifts. Andros saw Karone standing at the window by herself with her arm cross by her waist. Andros came over to Karone and put his hand on her shoulder. Karone turned her head and saw her brother next.

Karone: Hey Andros

Andros: Karone what's wrong. Why aren't you enjoying and having fun on Christmas with the other?

Karone: Andros I don't I can have fun

Andros: Why?

Karone: I don't know. It's just my past as Astronema keep on haunting me lately.

Andros: Karone your past as Astronema is over. You will never have to have that past in your life. You have to move on with life. There is a great life for you up ahead. Go for it.

Karone: Thank Andros. Can I be alone for a minute.

Andros: Sure

Andros left.

Leo saw Karone at the window so he came over there with her.

Leo: Hey

Karone: Hey back

Leo: Can we go outside in the park to talk

Karone: Um

Karone look at Andros and he nod his head at Karone then she look at Nadira and she tell her to go for it.

Karone: Sure Leo

Leo left with Karone

Andros went over to Ashley and smile when he saw Leo and Karone left

Ashley: Where is Karone going?

Andros: Leo wants to talk to her alone

Ashley: Oh I see

At the park at night

Leo and Karone are walking when Leo noticed Karone was shivering so he took off his jacket and put it around her.

Karone: Thank you.

Leo: No problem.

They were silence for a while. Leo notice what Karone was wearing.

Leo: You look nice tonight

Karone: Thanks

Leo: Karone can we talk

Karone: About what?

Leo: Karone I want to tell you that I...um I

Karone look at Leo weird trying to figure out what he trying to tell her.

Karone: I what?

Leo: I like you!

Karone was shocked to hear what Leo said to her.

Leo: I like you Karone. I alway have when the first moment I met you and when yu save my life three time. I realize that you're the one that I have in my heart.

Karone: It's getting late I should go now.

Karone give Leo his jacket back and started to walk trying to ignore what just happen but Leo grab her hand back, pulling her back toward him.

Leo: Karone don't go.

Karone: Please Leo I'm not the one you should be with. Kendrick is.

Leo: Kendrick is only my friends. There nothing more to it.

Karone: I don't deserve to have a relationship with you or anyone else.

Leo: Karone you need to forget about it. Just open your heart.

Karone: (Started to cry) I can't it would never work. If I do even like you how would it work for us Leo?

Karone was waiting for Leo to answer but instead Leo pull Karone toward him and wrap his arm around her body and kiss her on her lips. Karone was shocked when Leo kiss. I her mind she never have a kiss before. Instead of pushing Leo off her, she wrap her arm around his neck and pull him closer to her responding to the kiss. The kiss was a long passionate one until they let go for a grasp of air. Karone was still in Leo arm. Leo notice their were still tears on her cheek so he wipe off for her.

Leo: Now do you think our relationships.

Karone: Leo I

Leo: Hold your thought I want to give you something.

Leo pull something out of his pocket and gave it to the Karone

Karone: What is it?

Leo: Open it!

Karone stare at the box a while and then look at Leo.

Leo: Go ahead Karone open it.

Karone open the box and it reveal to be the necklace that she want.

Karone: Leo It's beatiful.

Leo: Would you like me to put it on for you?

Karone: Yeah thanks Leo

Karone gave the necklace to Leo and lift her hair up so Leo can put it on. After Leo put it on she turn back around and he smile at her as she did the same.

Karone: Leo I don't know what to say

Leo: You don't need to say anything. All I want to know is do you love me.

Karone look down for a moment and then look at him.

Karone: I do love you and couldn't said because I was afriad to

Leo was smiling.

Leo: Now you don't have to be afraid to show your true self because I love you and I would never leave you.

Karone lean her head on his chest as he wrap his arm around her. They were like that for awhile when suddenly it's start to snow and Leo and Karone look up and smile.

Leo: I have never see you smile like that before.

Karone: Maybe because you make me open my heart and pull me out from the darkness.

Leo: Merry Christmas Karone Liden

Karone: Merry Christmas Leo Corbett.

They pull in for another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile there was some one watching Leo and Karone which they are Andros and Ashley.

Ashley: I guess you're right after all Andros.

Andros: I guess Karone decided to open up and show her true self and move on with her life.

Ashley: I'm glad to see Karone happy and I bet you are too.

Andros: Yeah I am.But I think you would more happier.

Ashley: Why?

Andros: Here open it

Andros give a small box to Ashley. Ashley open it up and it reveal to be a diamond ring.

Ashley: Andros it so pretty.

Andros get the rings out the small box and kneel down on one feet

Andros: Ashley Hammond will you married me.

Ashley: Yes Andros

Andros stand up and put the ring in Ashley finger. Andros hug her tight and spin her around.Ashley lean up to kiss Andros on the lips and he respond back to her.

Ashley: Merry Christmas Andros

Andros: Merry Christmas Ashley.

Meanwhile...

Jen and Wes were also looking at Leo and Karone

Jen: They are perfect for each other.

Wes: Just like us

Jen: I wonder if there were would be a wedding.

Wes: I'm guessing there will be two wedding.

Jen: I would love to see that.

Wes kiss Jen on the lips.

Wes: Merry Christmas Jen Scott Colins

Jen: Merry Christmas Wes Colins

The three love birds look out into the beautiful skies in the night and this would be a Christmas that no one would forget.

THE END

Return to Top


End file.
